Konoha's Unknown Prankster
by Livvi18
Summary: Iruka may have discovered the identity of an elusive prankster that has been terrorising Konoha for years. Genma/Iruka. Rating T  May go up later on.
1. Chapter 1

**My first ever fanfic *cringes* Please dont kill me. I guess you could say that the characters are slightly AU. Constructive criticism welcome. Also any ideas that may help with the story are welcome. **

**Chapter 1**

"Genma? What are you doing?"

The senbon sucker cringed as he slid the filing draw closed, wondering who had caught him, but when he saw _who _had caught him he felt the blood leave his face and settle down to his boots.

"...Uh hey, Iruka."

The chuunin folded his arms across his chest. "I'll ask again. What are doing? After that fiasco you pulled last week you're banned from coming into this room."

"Hey! That was an accident, how was I supposed to know that scroll could summon a horde of cats, and that they'd tear this place up?"

Iruka raised an eyebrow but didn't reply.

"Ok, it was a stupid thing to do I admit, I mean I knew it was a summoning scroll but not for what. And I was just so damn curious about it that I had to do it. And..." He trailed off when he noticed that Iruka was tapping his foot, face flushed with growing anger.

Genma gulped, the irate chuunin was known to have a fiery temper and he should know he'd been on the receiving end more than once. Genma knew he had to do something to calm the young man down. But what? What?

A light globe clicked above his head. _Well worth a shot. I'm dead either way. _

Iruka opened his mouth to speak (actually Genma noticed the great lungful of air the chuunin took in) but Genma cut him off quickly.

"Uh umm Iruka? I actually came in here cause I knew that you would be here and I wanted to talk to you in private."

The flush died on Iruka's face, his anger giving way to curiosity.

"What did you want to talk about Genma?"

Crisis averted. _For now._

"I wanted to ask you something actually."

"Ok, ask away then."

"...Do you want to have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

The chuunin blinked, then blushed.

"...Uh... Sure, when and where?"

"There's this new place that opened up on the other side of town. You like sushi right?"

Nod.

"Great! I'll swing by your apartment say, around 7?"

"Uh yeah, 7 sounds good."

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow Iruka."

"Bye."

Genma walked out of the room quickly but without making it look like he was hurrying. When he was sure he was out of Iruka's sight he patted the pouch where he pocketed the scroll that he took. He smirked when he realised that he killed two birds with the one stone, he asked Iruka on a date (He's had a thing for Iruka for a few years since the chuunin started working on the mission's desk with him) _and_ he got the scroll he was after.

The ever present senbon clicked on his teeth as Genma smiled.

Iruka blinked realising that the tokubetsu jounin was gone. _Damn that man! He's probably taken something. But it was sweet of him to ask me out_.

Iruka went over to the drawer that Genma was poking through. The label on the drawer stated

_**Malfunctioning Genjutsu Scrolls**_

_**A-F**_

Iruka felt a pit lodge itself in his stomach _Oh no._

He tore the drawer open his finger almost a blur as he rifled through the drawers contents. He felt the pit grow heavier.

_Oh no! No! It can't be gone! It's gotta be here! Someone's probably misplaced it. Yeah that's gotta be it._

Iruka went through the drawer 5 times to be sure but he knew it was hopeless.

The scroll was gone.

And Genma had taken it.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so so sorry for the late update with this story, ok really late update. Life got in the way. **

**Thankyou so much to the people who faved or added this story to their alerts. And a majorly big thankyou to the people who reviewed; Kaito Hatake Uchiha, otahotian and Vega1301. Your reviews mean a lot to me. **

**C****hapter 2**

The next day at precisely 2:07pm there was a crisis at the Konoha Public Library.

Namely, it was on fire. If the panicked cries were anything to go by.

Sitting in a tree overlooking the building a shadowy figure chuckled. He always loved a good prank, especially when the people he considered 'stuffy' were at the receiving end.

ANBU arrived on the scene and panicked voices turned to ones of confusion when the fire simply went out with no damage done to the Library, whatsoever. The figure in the tree smiled making something metallic clink against his teeth before teleporting away.

0-0-0-0

It was ten minutes to 7 and Iruka Umino was silently fuming in his sparse apartment. And when he fumes, he paces.

After Genma had left The Room yesterday Iruka searched for the man high and low with no luck. The genjutsu scroll that Iruka knew the senbon sucker took had a tendency to make areas appear engulfed in flames. And while that may prove handy in situations, the reason the scroll had been filed in the malfunctioning drawer was that that particular genjutsu was sporadic. Meaning that the fire would appear then vanish simply to reappear again after a short time.

Since the first incident at around 2pm the fire had appeared in the Library at least four more times and no one has come close to finding the scroll.

The academy was notified shortly after the first incident.

_I should just really turn Genma in. What game is he playing at? But was it really Genma that took the scroll? Sure I caught him rooting around the drawers but- Oh who am I kidding! Of course he took the damn thing. But if I turn him in then I miss out on dinner. And I do like sushi. _

Iruka paused in his mental ramblings when there was a knock at his door; looking at the clock he saw that it was precisely 7pm. Deciding that he could fume later, Iruka swallowed his anger and opened the door to see the subject of his ramblings dressed in a pair of loose black jeans and a white long sleeved shirt covered in a dark grey sleeveless hoodie. The senbon was, of course, in its usual position between the sandy-haired man's lips, which were currently quirking at the corners as if the man was holding back a smile.

_Or a smirk._

"Hey Iruka, you ready to go?"

Iruka smiled in reply, deciding quietly that Genma looked good in civilian clothing. "Sure, just let me get my jacket."

_Ok Umino, if you raise your temper even once tonight then no cookies for you!_

Iruka was wearing black cargo pants and a dark green button-down short-sleeved shirt. His hair was still in a ponytail but was now at the nape of his neck with a few loose strands framing his face. Genma smirked wondering if Iruka knew how sexy he looked.

After the chuunin grabbed his jacket and locked the door to his apartment the two walked to their destination in a companionable silence.

The restaurant was a simple affair and was called, simply, Place One.

"Iruka?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you agree to go out with me tonight because it was the polite thing to do?"

The two shinobi were currently walking through the streets of Konoha. After dinner which was filled with much talk about non consequential subjects and the latest gossip, Genma and Iruka had decided to go for a walk before ending the night.

Genma was elated that Iruka had agreed to have dinner with him but he needed to know where he stood with the chuunin.

"I agreed because I like you, Genma. So when you asked how could I say no?"

Suddenly feeling bold with the brunettes statement the tokujo reached over and took the mans hand.

Genma smiled making his senbon clink. "Thanks." As an afterthought he added, "Oh, and for the record, I like you too."

Iruka snorted. "Clearly, otherwise you wouldn't have asked."


End file.
